


Scars

by et_cetera55



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the imagine: Imagine Silver comforting you after you get a new scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine submitted by bek516 at http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/post/118059985025/submitted-by-bek516  
> Many other imagines can also be found at http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com

You lie, still satiated, in the clean(ish) sheets, feeling the heat from Silver’s naked body as he lies beside you. The night is still young, the tavern still noisy beneath you and Silver isn’t going to sneak off for a few hours yet.

All is good.

You stretch out and wince as the burn on your arm fires up again.

“Leave it alone,” Silver tells you.

“I was.” You turn to see he is raising an eyebrow at you. “Alright, I was just going to have a quick look,” you start.

“Doc said to leave it alone,” he reminds you.

“I know, I just wanted a look. It was such a mess when he bandaged it, I wanted to check that it was...” You stop, suddenly aware that if you carry on you’ll sound like a girl, whinging about how the scar will look.

Silver catches your gaze and holds it, apparently searching for something in your face. You look away before you start blushing.

“You’re worried about the scar,” Silver exclaims. “You’re worried how it will look.”

“No I’m not,” you lie, unable to look back at him. “I just wanted to know that it was healing well.”

“Liar,” Silver accuses, but the tone of his voice is kind, soft. “Roll over,” he commands.

“What?”

“Just do it,” he orders, but with a smile in his voice.

A little curious you do as he says, wincing a little as the burning sensation in your arm increases with the movement. You settle down and turn your head to one side on the tired old pillow. It smells of stale ale and sweat but you’ve smelt worse. There’s a rustle of sheets and then Silver sits himself on your arse. You feel him lean forwards and then start to slowly trace a line from your left shoulder to your spine with one finger. You know what the line is, you remember too well the night you got it.

“I love your scars.” Silver is practically purring. You feel him lean further still and then you feel a hot tongue trace the line his fingers had followed. “They tell me your story.” He continues, “Where did you get this one?”

“Fighting the crew of The Walrus!” you offer. “Luckily it wasn’t bad enough to stop them recruiting me.”

The warm fingers move down to an old gash on your ribs.

“And this one?”

“Taking the Santa Lucia just off...” you swallow what you were about to say as that hot tongue swipes over your skin again. You shift your hips a little, as a familiar sensation starts to surge in your groin.

Those wicked fingers trace further down still, now finding the scar just about your left arse cheek.

“And this?” 

Now this one you don’t actually remember much of but you tell him what you do, “Jonesy started a fight with a man from The Ranger in the tavern – apparently I backed him up.”

Silver gives a soft laugh before running his tongue over that mark too. You stifle back the moan threatening to escape, and shift your hips again.

Silver sits back up before raising himself off you and ordering, “Over you turn.”

You do so, but a little reluctantly, in part because of the pain in your arm, but also because you are a little embarrassed to be hard again already, with so little provocation.

When you are settled, Silver straddles your thighs, grinning as he sees your erection, but you don’t mind as you are doing the same, having seen his. He shifts up your legs until your cocks are touching.

The room seems to heat up, the noise of the tavern fading as your pulse thunders in your ears. Silver’s eyes darken. He leans slowly forwards, his breath hot on your chest. This time as he licks the scar on your collar bone he scrapes his teeth over it, pleasure tingling across your skin. You shift under him and your cocks rub together, sending waves of heat through your groin. The hissed intake of breath coming from Silver suggests he also enjoyed the sensation so you slowly roll your hips beneath him, your cocks dragging over each other. Silver lets out a low moan, making you grin even more widely.

“You haven’t told me,” Silver says thickly.

Dragging your mind away from imagining just what you’d like to do to him you answer, “Huh?”

“You haven’t told me about this scar.” Silver’s voice is husky.

“Fighting against men from the Celeste. Didn’t stop a blade in time,” you say abruptly, wanting to get back to your imaginings, to put them into practice.

Silver chuckles at your impatience and slowly, oh so slowly, he traces his tongue over your chest to the marks over your ribs.

You roll your hips again, and this time Silver presses his hips back into you, making it your turn to moan.

“And this one,” Silver insists. 

You curse him under your breath. “Come on...” you protest.

“Tell me.” You shiver at the command.

“Hit with a broken oar fighting the...” 

You choke on your words as Silver sucks hard on your skin, nipping you with sharp teeth. He lifts his head up, smiling, clearly thinking he has the upper hand, but as his fingers trail still lower you tense your stomach, your muscles rippling. Silver’s smile is replaced by a look of pure lust. Now it is you smirking, knowing full well how much he loves the show of strength. He looks back up at you, his already dark eyes now almost black with want and you hear yourself making a low growl in the back of your throat.

Silver leans forwards again, rubbing himself against you as he does, making you thrust up against him. Gently, ever so gently, his fingers caress the edge of the bandage on your arm. He leans further still until he can whisper in your ear, “And I know how you got this.”

You resist the urge to turn away, bizarrely feeling a little embarrassed by the sudden intimacy in his voice.

“You got this saving me.” 

It’s true. You had pushed Silver out of the way of a burning missile but were caught yourself.

Silver slowly, smoothly, crawls back down the bed, his skin hot against yours, his tongue teasing you as he goes. When his head is level with your cock he looks up and licks his bright red lips. 

“And I am going to make you come so hard you forget about all of them,” he promises.

As he takes your cock into his mouth you can’t take your eyes off him, drinking in the sight of it. 

All thoughts of scars are soon forgotten as Silver reminds you just how good he is with that clever mouth of his.


End file.
